


Acorn And The Beast

by rangerdanger985



Series: The Archives. [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Final Battle, He Got Better, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Ugh, cause fili aint nobodies clock, stone dwarves curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: a tale as old as time, a song as old a rhyme just without the dancing furniture.a bagginshield final battle, beauty and the beast style that was going to be much larger but i ran out of steam.PS. does anyone else thing thorin would make an awesome beast? i imagin him having some lionesk features with a heck of a mane.





	Acorn And The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when the new beauty and the beast movie came out, ive always had a weakness for the old one. i was gonna back it a bigger story but i could literally see nothing other than the ending so meh.
> 
> oneshot it is lol.
> 
> comment and kudo if you like/want me to continue eventually.  
> enjoy  
> RD

Bilbo ran up the stairs, down below on the first level people were fighting, he could hear the yelling and screaming.

He prayed no one died in this neither the villagers nor his friends.

Oh god he led them all into danger, he brought this to them all because he didn’t listen.

Damn it!

He ran faster up the stairs of the mansion looking around then saw a flash of red “Samuel! Stop it!” he rushed forward and grabbed the man’s arm, but the man just sneered down at him “let me go bilbo! This monster, he's corrupted your mind!”

“he's done no such thing! You have no idea who Thorin is he's not a monster!” Samuel aka Smaug ripped his arm away and grabbed the front of Bilbo's ruined dress shirt all but lifting him off the ground “your judgement is askew” he said and shoved Bilbo back.

Bilbo smashed into the table and groaned but lunged at Smaug again “stop!” he said but Smaug whipped around the the butt of his gun smashed Bilbo in the head.

The smaller man collapsed vision tunneling as Smaug stalked away.

The last thing he saw before his vision went black was Smaug’s boots marching toured the library and the last word he spoke was a softly spoken name.

“Thorin”

\---

He wouldn’t fight but he also wouldn’t hide.

Thorin had spent the last ten years hiding from everything he used to love, all because of his own arrogance and greed had brought a curse down upon his shoulders and the shoulders of his family.

And now it seemed what little happiness he had found in the darkness was lost to him, all because he got greedy.

He longed for something out of reach and he knew all along it could never be his but still he reached for it, hoping, praying.

He was selfish.

Thorin reached for a heart far too precious with hands far too dirty and sullied the only good thing to come into his life in a long time.

Bilbo could never be his, because he was a monster, monsters didn’t change they just got better at hiding their true colors.

So no he wouldn’t fight, couldn’t fight even as what few people he could call friends were fighting below him, his family was down there to but he knew they would be fine, the only one to be punished by this curse had been him best let the mob reach him, see him as the beast he was.

And strike him down, just like a beast.

To end the curse on his line at the cost of his own life seemed a fair price to pay.

The doors to the library overlooking the garden were slammed open throwing streaks of light over the floor, in the middle was the shape of a man holding a gun.

Thorin looked toured the doors and saw a man with golden hair and red eyes and then looked away, lowering his gaze and heaving a great sigh.

A sudden white hot pain struck his left shoulder, racing through his body like fire.

Despite himself he tried to arch away from it, throwing his head back and roaring in pain and then something collided with his back, shoving him forward and through the library window onto the balcony beyond.

He hit the railing with a grunt more like a growl and heard another shot, this time pain raced up from around his hip and he roared again just before the man was on him shoving him forward over the railing onto the roof ledge below.

Thorin wasn’t sure something didn’t break “what's wrong?!” a voice shouted and from the corner of his eye he saw the man approaching “are you not going to fight me, are you truly to kind? To soft? Those others didn’t seem to have any issues with fighting”

The man grabbed what might have at one time been a statue and swung it at Thorin's unguarded back causing new pain to bloom across his body “but fair enough you’ll soon be just as dead as them”

A boot connected with his ribs and he yelped clawed fingers digging into the roof but not otherwise moving.

He felt to weak, he thought his death would spare them but now, desolation would come upon his line because of his ignorance.

Thorin closed his eyes.

Damn this curse to hell.

\---

Bilbo's head pounded but the moment his eyes opened he bolted up because he heard something crash loudly and a roar.

He knew that roar!

Getting to his feet he leaned on the wall for a moment to gain his balance then moved toured the library.

Stepping inside he found blood, some of the shelves were toppled over and a window was smashed he ran through the gaping hole onto the balcony, more blood, more struggle and then he reached the railing and he saw it.

Smaug stood over Thorin who laid unmoving on the roof holding a gargoyles leg in his hands like a club, his eyes were closed and why wasn’t he moving? “Thorin!” he shouted and saw his eyes open and Smaug turn around grinning like a psychopath then turn back to Thorin and laugh while raising his makeshift club again.

No!

\---

Thorin heard a shout and looked up at the figure standing just above on the balcony but he couldn’t make the person out because the man standing over him was in the way and laughing then lightning flashed, thunder crashed above their heads.

With it, conviction flooded into Thorin's wounded body and he leapt away from the man’s club just before it came down on his head.

Someone had shouted at him and he needed to see who it was, he didn’t know what drove him he just needed to see, so he jumped.

His claws dug into the spire just across from where he had landed at and he started to climb, when an arrow struck the roof beside him he flinched away and leapt to another part of the roof where he had some cover.

And then he turned back and looked and saw honey curls blowing in the wind of a storm “Bilbo” he said in aww “you came back?” he shouted the question and Bilbo nodded “yes you blasted man, I told you I would”

Something warm bloomed in Thorin's chest “get to the west wing” he said and turned leaping to another part of the roof, absently he saw the people streaming out of the front gate, heard joyful shouting from below and laughter he was sure belonged to his nephews.

But he couldn’t focus on it, instead he focused on reaching the other balcony where he could avoid the man trying to kill him and get to bilbo.

He leapt onto a walkway just across from the top of the tower and walked along it more than willing to leap to it but boots swinging from the top of a gazebo and colliding with his face stopped that.

Grunting he glared at the man absently wondering how he got to the place so quickly before the club hit him on the back sending him forward with a roar of more anger than pain.

“he sent me after you ya know” the man said as Thorin stood again almost like he was bragging, or trying to torment him “came riding into town with a magic mirror yelling about a beast, a disgusting creature that tormented and abused him”

Thorin flinched and the man caught it, grinning widely and swung again Thorin stepping away from it barely “oh did you fall in love with him?” the man laughed “did you expect him to come running back here and fall into your arms beast?”

He couldn’t dodge this swing and grunted with pain doubling over to hold his ribs “how could something as perfect as bilbo ever fall in love with something like you” the club struck the back of his head making him fall and roar again.

\---

Bilbo nodded at Thorin's instructions and turned away fleeing the library to reach the west wings.

As he passed the stairway he saw the others celebrating as the last of the people ran from the building, following them out, he saw Fili and Kili high fiving each other and laughing as they followed the people out.

There weren't any bodies and hardly any blood, so no one had died which he was so, so thankful for.

Turning he ran up the long dark staircase pushing open the doors to Thorin's chambers and ran out onto the large balcony looking around as he heard a roar then found Thorin with Smaug over him holding that blasted club.

“no!” he shouted as the man swung again

\---

“once you are dead, he will be mine and he’ll forget you ever existed beast”

The man swung again but Thorin heard Bilbo's shout and shot his hand up

he caught the club in his large hand, closing it around the stone, he yanked it from the man’s grip making him stumble.

Fear painted the mans face for a moment and Thorin would admit to being tempted to use the club on him but instead just threw it away, although the man’s fear was short lived and instead of backing away, he drew a sword and lunged forward.

Thorin dodged but the sharp blade sliced off a few strands of his hair, the man lunged again but Thorin was tired and wanted to get to Bilbo so he knocked the blade away, even as it cut his skin and closed his hand in the front of the man’s shirt.

He held the man over the edge of the walkway, and he wanted to much to drop him, to end the torture he had put them all through but the man’s begging struck something in his chest.

“don't let me go, beast don't let me go, please beast please I’ll do anything, don't drop me”

Beast.

Not so long ago that was all anyone knew him to be but not anymore, stepping back Thorin pulled the man closer lips pulled into snarl “my name is Thorin, no beast” he snarled then dropped him onto the floor.

“get out” he snarled as the man scrambled then turned away and started running.

Thorin watched him for a moment to make sure he was gone then he turned and that warmth was back in his chest as he looked at Bilbo.

\---

Thorin was looking at him and his lips had pulled from an angry grimace into a smile his eyes crinkling at the corners, then Bilbo watched as he looked down at the distance between the balcony and the place he currently stood.

When he glanced up again his lips had twisted into almost a smirk.

“oh no, I know that look Thorin don't even think about-” but it was too late, he ran and at the last possible moment he jumped.

At first Bilbo thought he was going to miss and fall to a very unpleasant death, but then his outstretched hands grabbed the side of the balcony, claws digging into solid rock he pulled himself up over the broken railing and onto the balcony.

\---

He almost didn’t make it, he knew he could have just walked around instead of jumping but he couldn’t help it, the look on bilbos face was worth the strain on his injured body and the possibility of falling.

Once he had pulled himself up and stood he couldn’t help looking at the smaller man with a smile “Bilbo” he said and reached out, his fingers just brushing against his cheek claws nudging his hair.

Bilbo closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and grabbed his wrist with one hand “you foolish man” he said quietly and sniffled.

Thorin's chest tightened and he rose his other hand but then he caught movement from the corner of his eye and acting on instinct he shoved Bilbo away just before pain bloomed in his chest.

\---

Bilbo didn’t expect Thorin to shove him and for a moment he was hurt, landing with a grunt he glared toured Thorin only for his eyes no go wide.

Smaug was standing behind him on the other side of the crumbling railing, when Thorin told him to go he must have just run to grab his sword and climbed up to the balcony.

His sword was sticking through Thorin's chest, and then it disappeared and Smaug in his insanity started laughing and pulled back, but he over balanced himself, Bilbo who had rushed forward to catch Thorin as he fell had to qualms with kicking his leg out.

His foot hit Smaug’s leg and it was the last push he needed to send him over the edge.

He could her Smaug screaming as he fell but he didn’t care, all he cared about was keeping Thorin on his feet and getting him help, no matter how pointless the endeavor seemed to be.

After only a few steps Thorin's legs lost their strength and Bilbo was forced to lay him on the ground.

His teeth were bared and his eyes squeezed shut against the pain in his body but the moment Bilbo touched him, the moment he said his name the cursed man’s eyes squinted open.

“Bilbo” he rose his hand slowly, claws that had dug into solid rock so easily not even scratching Bilbo's skin “you came back” he said quietly and the smaller man nodded curls bouncing with the force of it “of course I did” he leaned into Thorin's touch pulling his hands away from Thorin's wounded chest to grab his hand.

“I told you I was going to come back, I swore I was going to, oh Thorin I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen” Thorin's lips twitched like he wanted to smile “calm givdashi, it’s not your fault”

Bilbo shook his head pulling Thorin's hand from his face to press it against his chest “yes it is, I never should have left” Thorin's chest jolted as he let out a wet cough “your family needed you”

“you needed me more” Bilbo spoke over him then ducked his head face wet with tears “I swear I'm never going to leave you again”

There was a quiet sound almost like a growl but softer and Thorin lifted his hand to brush away some tears with his thumb “I fear I am the one that must leave this time” Bilbo's head jerked up as Thorin coughed again “no, you’re going to live Thorin, your gonna live”

Thorin blinked slowly thumb still brushing over his face “you’ve always had such a free spirit, forgive me givdashi, I couldn’t see, how something as free and perfect as you could ever stay here with a beast like me”

“you are far more of a man than anyone I have ever met, you need no forgiveness” Thorin smiled weakly “I'm glad I got to see you, one last time” his voice grew quiet and his eyes closed, his hand grew limp and slipped from Bilbo's hand falling to the ground “Thorin?” he asked quietly.

His chest didn’t move and his eyes remained closed “Thorin come on, wake up, were together now please wake up” he reached out and ran his fingers through his dark hair, his other hand pressed against his chest trying to feel him breath, to feel the heartbeat he knew so well.

It stayed still, and silent “please” he said quietly and dipped his head forward to lay on Thorin's chest.

\---

Fili and kili had run up to stairs to the west wing but stopped as they saw Bilbo sobbing uncontrollably on Thorin's chest, their cursed uncle laying unmoving on the balcony.

Their uncle was dead.

Kili collapsed against his brother who seemed to be in shock.

Beside them on a small table was the rose, the final petal slowly drifting to the table top and the glow faded.

Fili buried his head in his brother’s hair as kilis sobs slowed.

\---

Down below the balcony the celebrating had died down and confusion was starting to set in “Dori?!” the youngest of the group yelled and they all turned to look.

Where Dori stood there was now a statue.

They started to panic looking at themselves, the places where they were becoming stone but the panic didn’t last, it was replaced by a sorrow filled calm, dwalin pulling ori into his chest and tucking his head over top of the younger just before they became solid.

Nori, freezing while reaching out for his brother.

Bifur and bofur were just looking around in confusion, gloin had pulled his wife and son close as if to shelter their young.

dis stayed unfrozen the longest, looking for her sons but not even she was spared, she succumbed to the curse mid step toured the house hand reaching out and mouth open on the names of her sons.

It took only a minute but the result was a courtyard full of statues, looking no more alive than the gargoyles on the crumbling castle roof.

\---

In the west wing fili and kili had both succumbed without even realizing what happened, and Bilbo was still unaware of any change still grasping at Thorin's torn shirt “please don't leave me” he whispered.

“don't go where I can’t follow Thorin please, I” his throat seized and he had to swallow moving to rest his forehead against Thorin's hands on his cheeks “I love you” he whimpered and a figure stepped out of the shadows.

The figure dressed in grey glanced at the statue then at the wilted rose and finally old and wise eyes settled on the beast and the man all but laying on top of him.

“don't throw words like that around lightly master Baggins” he advised walking slowly to sit on the steps.

Bilbo's eyes jerked up to look at him but it was barely more than a glance as his eyes quickly returned to Thorin's face fingers combing through his hair “I have never spoken truer words in my life, but I don't suppose it matters, he's dead”

The old gray man hummed slightly “perhaps or perhaps they carry more sway than you think” Bilbo looked up confused but the man wasn’t looking at him, instead he was smoking a pipe and admiring the stormy cloud filled sky.

“why are you still here? why don't you return to your home and your family? Return to your books and your fire and your garden once the snow thaws, that is what your heart desires most is it not?”

Bilbo's eyes lowered “maybe once upon a time I did, but now, I would give all of it up for him, just for one more day in the sun” the old man laughed quietly and levered himself to his feet “that settles it then”

“Settles what?” the old man grinned at him from below the brim of his pointy hat and walked toured the wilted rose “answer me one question master Baggins, and don't say it unless you mean it with all the honesty and kindness in your soul do you love him?”

The man held up a finger when Bilbo opened his mouth to speak “don't answer foolishly you only get one chance” he swallowed and looked at Thorin once more “yes” he said and meant it with every ounce of conviction he could muster.

“he scared me when we first met and he made me so angry sometimes but I saw through it, I saw kindness and gentleness in him, I saw his since of humor and despite his taste in books he has such a kind heart, I fell in love with all of him and I don't care if people see him as a beast, I saw him and I fell in love with him and I want him back”

Bilbo slammed his fist into the ground “I want him back”

“so be it” he turned just in time to watch through blurry eyes as something golden floated through the air.

It wrapped around the wilted rose and it was as if time went backwards the rose petals reattaching themselves to the stem and then the golden light shot forward.

Bilbo fell backward in surprise, away from it but then golden light focused only on Thorin wrapping around him and lifting him and steadily he started to glow.

He watched as Thorin's hair spread out on the sudden breeze, his claws disappearing along with his tail.

His horns and fangs receding and the fur that had covered him being almost washed away by the light.

Bilbo caught just a glimpse of a strong profile before the light got to bright, the wind to harsh and he had to close and shield his eyes, but as quickly as it started it also stopped.

Blinking the spot from his vision Bilbo looked at the figure on the ground, looked at the faintly tanned flesh and human hands, the dark short beard and the slightly large nose.

Raven black hair that glimmered faintly silver in the light of the freshly revealed moon had a deep red rose tangled into it.

He recognized the face from the torn painting inside Thorin's rooms, although it was older, he stepped closer and reached out fingers just barely touching to velvet soft petals of the rose when the man’s eyes twitched and then slowly opened.

Bilbo fell backwards again and scrambled to his feet but the man didn’t seem to notice him, too busy studying his own hand as he pushed himself up, standing up slowly as if he was unsure to his own body.

He looked at both his hands then slowly rose them, feeling his own face and sliding them back through his own hair, one hand stopping at the rose tangled behind his left ear but then he stopped his hands falling to his sides and slowly he turned around.

And Bilbo saw deep blue eyes lock onto him barely a moment later, watched as the man’s lips twitched slightly upwards under his beard “Bilbo” he said, and his eyes widened.

His voice had barely changed.

Slowly, Bilbo walked up to the man that could only be Thorin and reached up to touch his face.

Thorin let him trace his fingertips up his jawline, ghosting over his bottom lip and then turning so his palm brushed over his cheek, his other hand going to slide threw a few strands of hair.

He nearly jumped when Thorin's hand grabbed his arm gently moving it so he could kiss his wrist.

Bilbo's eyes started to water as Thorin pressed the hand to his chest, the man’s blue eyes crinkling at the corners “it’s me” he said and Bilbo couldn’t fight the tears, he let them fall and almost sobbed when Thorin rose his hand to brush some of them away, just like when he was dying.

“of course it is, you blasted prince” Bilbo all but jumped forward opening his arms wide to wrap around the larger man’s shoulders and bury his face in his hair “who else could you be”

Thorin wrapped his arms around the smaller man being careful not to hurt him and turned his head to bury his face in his honey curls “thank you” he whispered as years of cold and decay lifted from the home once and for all “thank you”

Finally, after so many years, they were free.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> am i going crazy or did Smaugs weapon change like halfway through? i've read through this a lot and i just don't know anymore, can someone please say i'm not crazy? lol.


End file.
